Back Together is Always Better
by Tell-Tale Told
Summary: Why couldn't they just be friends? It all goes downhill once he fell in love with him. An Ignitionshipping fic with angst and love! Don't worry, maybe it's a happy ending! Read and Review, and NO flames! Enjoy! Completed! Yaoi, btw, no like, no read.
1. Chapter 1

Song Two: Soft Shock

(Album: It's Blitz!)

Pairing Two: Ignitionshipping (Volkner/Flint)

Still don't own YYY or Pokémon or the album or other shit I wish I owned…

**It had been too long me just milling about, not writing a thing. I confess—I'm a lazy ass. In my defense, once you're in school drama, there goes your entire social life. I digress.**

**I've never written an Ignition story before, but I tried! Oh, and just so that people know all the YYYFFP stories are unrelated. I do love the Yeah Yeah Yeahs; this particular song helped me a lot recently, one with the mistakes of ruined friendships and deep feelings…AH! Brain Diarrhea! I can't let personal problems reflect on my writing! What kind of author does that? (Rim shot) Well, here it is, and please Read and Review—I'M DESPERATE!**

**~Hacha cha cha cha~**

Late July, a breezy evening on the beach, nowhere to go but back home or forward. The trail of footprints left in the sand were reminders that it's safe to move on, because there will be an end to the ongoing expanse of land one day. What was telling him the adverse were the waves crashing down onto the sand, washing away his footprints. Why couldn't the waves take him away at that instance, that one instance he opened his mouth? But what use is thinking all of this and not saying anything about it? Perhaps it was just fear of the expected reaction—maybe the receiving end has already cut all those ties long before the man put on the spot could even consider feeling guilt afterwards…

"…Life is nothing but crap…"

Flint, a member of the Elites in Sinnoh, walked the Sunyshore beach for about three hours, just contemplating himself. Sunyshore was always a place which when brought up, Flint grew the biggest smile, memories flowing all across his mind; Sunyshore was where the boy grew up, where he started his Pokémon-based adventure, and where he found the best person he would ever meet—his closest and most dear friend, Volkner. Volkner was blue oni to Flint's red oni—he was always the voice of reason, and usually came off as a bit stand-offish at times, but Flint always found a way to crack that façade he had. Everyone in Sunyshore already knew the two—a dynamic duo, as they said. Attached to the hip for ten years…

_Ten years…built up to be broken down…_

The pair's ever-growing affection for one another should've stopped at nothing over the "brotherly" status; however, one can't always control their feelings. Flint was always a loud-mouthed, obnoxious kind of guy, and he was never one to let his feelings get in the way of _anything_, providing he had any (regarding the situation)…but what had happened? One walk on the beach, like the two _always _did, one conversation, like they _always _did, but a subject was brought up—something very new.

Flint stopped in his tracks and clenched his fists.

_Gah!_

"Why did I have to do that, damnit? Why am I such a fucking _idiot_?"

The waves seemed to have stopped, just to listen to the man.

He turned to look at the ocean.

"And what the fuck are you looking at? You could've killed me right there, you could've taken me away! No, I just HAD to fuck everything up! All you did watch!" Flint fell to his knees, shaking.

"Why…why couldn't we just be friends…?" A single tear fell down the man's face, soon becoming waterfalls of silent tears, the ocean just nodding in disappointment.

"Why so glum, chum?" a hand rested on Flint's shoulder, rubbing its palm against him softly. Startled, Flint turned and barely made out a face distorted by his tears. "J…Jazz…"

"Yeah, it's me, buddy. You ok?" Jasmine knelt down next to him, arm over his shoulders. Jasmine, a Gym Leader from Johto, oft liked to visit Sinnoh because of its symmetry to her home region. She was about five or so years younger than Flint and Volkner, but got perfectly along with them; the three walked about the beach mostly, always chatting, laughing, or messing around in the ocean. This particular meeting with Flint seemed out of order, as he usually lit up the party—she wasn't used to seeing him like this.

"Sniff. Yeah, yeah, I guess…no, Jazz, I'm not ok. I thought I would be, but I'm not. Jazz, I just don't get it… But what're you doing here?" Flint leaned his head on Jasmine's shoulder, his big poufy afro smothering her face.

"I was just walking on the beach 'cuz it reminds me of home," the mess of hair muffled the girl's words, "but that's different. What's a-matter with you, Flint? I was walking then I heard all this yelling from across the beach. I ran to see what was wrong, and I found you… are things ok?" she asked, moving his hair to the side.

Flint moved off of the girl, shrugging her arm off. "You're too young to understand, Jazz. It's a guy problem."

The brunette blinked and tilted her head. "Like puberty?"

Flint turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "…Ehhhh, kinda…"

"That's ok. We all have that, buddy."

"Hm, but that's not what I'm miffed about…"

"Well, what's wrong?"

"I already told you, you wouldn't understand…"

"Well, you don't know that unless you tell me, silly!"

Flint blinked. "Damn, you're good…"

Jasmine giggled. "I know! So, go on! What's a-matter?"

"Well, Jazz, today I did something..."

Jasmine lay down on the sand facing Flint, digging her elbows into the sand. "Did you do something _wrong_?"

"You see, Jazz, it goes a little like this…"

~Earlier that Day~

"_Good morning, Flint, Lucian, and little Aaron!" Bertha said, making breakfast for the Elites. Flint was quick to sit at the table, waiting on what Bertha was making today. Aaron followed in, holding Lucian's hand._

"_Well, aren't you two the cutest things! You look as happy as my husband and I were when we were younger." The elderly lady walked across the kitchen, noticing the couple._

_Aaron blushed and looked away. "Lucian makes me so happy. He's my boyfriend and I love him a lot!" Aaron hugged the man, Bertha awing at them._

"_Yes, he is a little ball of sunshine, isn't he? I love him so much—I'm even considering marriage when he's older," Aaron gasped and looked at Lucian with glistening eyes, "just don't tell him I said so."_

_Bertha laughed and Aaron gushed about a ceremony in a garden with all sorts of bug Pokémon, Flint just sighing in exasperation. He'd heard the whole shtick und spiel over and over again, completely agitated by the constant romance between his fellow Elites._

"_Oh, everyone, oh, everyone, I have news!" called a voice from outside the kitchen. Bursting through the doors was Cynthia, full of energy._

"_Cynthia, you haven't had coffee yet and you're already jumping off the walls! What's gotten into you, child?" Bertha asked, setting the table._

"_Oh, everyone, today Steven and I are going on a date to the Unova region! He's taking me to the Ferris Wheel in Nimbasa, and I'm so happy! We haven't dated in weeks!"_

_"What the fuck is a Unova?"_

"_Lucian, Aaron! As my obligatory gay friends, you guys are going to go shopping with me so that I have something new to wear for Stevie!"_

_Lucian sighed._

_Flint twitched an eye at all this lovey-dovey crap flying all over the kitchen, to the point of an appetite lost._

"_I'm leaving." Flint mumbled, walking away completely unnoticed by his coworkers._

~Flash-break~

"…So I got pretty fed up with all of their love and affection for each other. That's when I made my way out here to Sunyshore." Flint told Jasmine.

"Are you just jealous?" Jasmine asked, rolling on her back in the sand. Her inquisitive nature had made her an unintentional Zen-moral-Mr. Miyagi, which typically lead to people resolving their own conflicts with just one question (and she has absolutely no idea).

"No, I'm no—well, I guess…maybe that's why I hate Aaron so much, y'know? I've been in the Pokémon business since I was ten, and I haven't found anyone who shares that same love! Well, actually, I'm lying…" Flint picked up a shiny rock and fiddled with it for a while.

"So you have met someone like that?" Jasmine asked.

"Well, Jazz, here's how _that _went…"

~Back to the Flash~

"…_it's so stupid, y'know? I mean, we all know they're crazy in love, why do they keep on rubbing it in?" Flint laid back on a rock next to his friend, who was sitting on the warm sandy beach._

"_Damn, sounds like you have a case of jealousy." Volkner laughed, looking spaciously at the ocean._

_That was typical Volkner—always right, always knew what to say. It pissed the hell out of Flint at times, but it's one of the many things he loved about the man._

"_Psh, screw you. I could have that whenever I wanted; you know that, Volk." Flint rolled his eyes. His friend smirked and punched him playfully on the shoulder._

_Flint and Volkner were close—very close. Flint, when at the league, had a voice in the back of his head praying that there wouldn't be a challenger that day, in the hopes that he would get to see his friend instead with this free time, much like today._

"_Whatever, Flint." The blond man drew circles in the sand, eventually digging up a tiny pink sea shell._

"_Besides, I don't need to be in a relationship. All I need is my best friend by my side!" Flint smiled, turning his head to Volkner._

_Relationship…Best friend…the two words together gave Flint a sudden tingling feeling in his tummy._

"_So, where is he?" Volkner asked. Flint chuckled and slapped his friend on the back of his head. Although it was all jokingly (was it really, Flint thought?) it still left a bitter taste in his mouth, resulting in an awkward silence. The two eventually found something more to do, staring at the sky._

"_That cloud over there looks like a Wurmple." Flint said, pointing towards the sky._

"_Flint, you think every cloud looks like a Wurmple," Volkner pointed out, "and that looks more like a Teddiursa."_

"_Teddiursa? You're blind, Volk! It's flat like a Wurmple!" Flint sat up from the rock._

"_So you're implying all things flat are Wurmples?" Volkner smiled, holding back a laugh._

"_Volk shut the hell up! It's a friggin' Wurmple!" Flint tried holding back a laugh from Volkner's previous comment._

"_It's a Teddiursa!"_

"_It's a Wurmple!"_

"_Teddiursa!"_

"_Wurmple!"_

"_It's a motherfucking Teddiur—GAH!" Flint pushed his friend down to the floor, pummeling his face into the sand._

_Volkner tried to pull himself up, but Flint had him pushed down pretty well. "Say 'Teddiursa!'"_

"_Teddi-fuckin'-ursa!" Volkner was muffled underneath the sand, but Flint could make out his words._

"_Good Volkner!"_

_Flint released his grip, and Volkner used this freedom to jump up, making Flint fall on his back. The blond turned and pinned the redhead down, smirking deviously. Flint's face grew uncomfortably warm with Volkner hovering him like this. Why was he feeling this all of a sudden? The two had played rough hundreds of times, but what made this tussle feel different? The possibilities disturbed Flint, yet they kept coming back into his head._

"_Not gonna fight back, are you? Well, that's not like you, Flint. You _are _pretty off today…"_

_Volkner leaned in._

"_Well? Too chicken to do anything?"_

_Flint froze for a split second, trying to process his friend's words over his flowing thoughts. The man was just so close to him at this moment, and what was he supposed to do? Flint could have done a number of things to Volkner—fought back, retaliated with a snarky remark, even cracking a smile would've implied that everything was alright—but Flint didn't do any of these numbers of things._

_Instead, he leaned upward…_

_And kissed him_

~Cliffhanger!~

**Because I'm cliché and stupid, we all know how the story is gonna end. But, hey, if you love Ignition, then you'd keep reading! It'll only be chapter two, and then I am done with this! So keep reading, and spread the Ignition AND Eliteunder love! (Yeah, there was EU in here because I can. Sorry! I just LOVE them!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Damn, has it really been this delayed? Sorry, everyone, I just had a big ol' "You are not the flower of Hell!" week—what is it about people trying to destroy all that is good in the world? It was just something that went on between my little sister and my biological dad… I really didn't want this to be a major part of reflective writing; because human emotion is SO MAINSTREAM (don't you get tired of all that hipster crap?). Well, if there is a significant angst drop, you know why, and if not, then it went all according to plan. Anyways, this is the incredibly anticlimactic conclusion to the second of the YYYFFP thing, so I'll get my lazy as started on the third story.**

**~I Reached Anticlimax~**

Jasmine widened her eyes, taken aback by this story. "You…?"

Flint hung his head in shame. "Sorry, Jazz…I don't know how you…_feel _about that kind of stuff…"

The brunette, lying on her back, looked up at the sky for a while. She stared at a cloud, which looked more like a Wurmple than a Teddiursa, as she tried to defog (snicker) her mind. Flint glanced at her, trying to read her blank face. A light breeze hit the two, breaking the silence. A small smile grew on Jasmine's face after taking all this information into consideration.

"I think I know how I feel about this," Jasmine said, still looking at the cloud.

The afro-headed man tilted his head, raised an eye brow, and expected the worst.

"I think," she smiled wider; "I think you have a lot of guts!"

Flint snorted. "What?"

"You had the courage to kiss someone you liked, even when you weren't sure of your own feelings! You just went with it," Jasmine rolled back on her stomach, facing Flint, "but I'm guessing it didn't end well…"

"Once again, you're more right than you thought, Jasmine." A voice said from afar.

Flint, startled, turned his head, along with Jasmine.

He stood in the sand, jacketless and with flip flops, blond hair messy as usual.

Flint's eyes widened.

~Flash, savior of the universe~

_Volkner pulled away immediately._

"_Dude! What the fuck?"_

_He pushed off Flint, scooting as far away from him as possible._

_Flint just sat there in the sand, words broken in his speech. He was riddled in shame and embarrassment; what the hell did he just do to his friend?_

_Volkner's face was flushed a red as vibrant as Flint's hair, acting quick at trying to hide it._

"_You…you idiot!" the blond trembled._

_Flint stood up and walked to Volkner, "Volk, I'm so—"_

"_Don't even…! You…" Volkner looked Flint dead in the eyes, the redhead not sure if Volkner's were conveying anger or embarrassment or some other emotion, "You moron!"_

_The blond man turned and ran as fast as he could away from Flint._

_Flint had never felt emptier, more shameful, and more heartbroken in his life…_

~Flashback on Hold~

"Hey," he said, his voice calm, quiet, and stoic—just as it always had been.

Jasmine looked at Flint nervously, now aware of the situation her friends were in.

Flint initially had ignored the acknowledgement, but Jasmine felt she needed to break the awkward silence.

"Hi, Volkner."

"Hey, Jazz. Hey…Flint…" Volkner sounded spacey, like he was troubled in some way.

"Yo…" Flint mumbled, not all too thrilled about seeing Volkner.

Jasmine got a chill from the tension in the air; she couldn't stand seeing her friendship breaking before her. The girl wasn't very experienced in the field of 'love' or how it worked, but, she figured, it probably could be helped if someone takes the right initiative.

"Volkner, wanna sit with us?" Jasmine asked, scooting away from Flint, purposely making it an open spot. Flint shot her a "what the fuck are you thinking, kid?" look. The girl smiled reassuringly—Flint didn't know whether to just trust her or punch her.

Looking at the obligatory designated area of seating, Volkner mentally sighed and sat down in between the two. Volkner kept his eyes on Jasmine, and Flint avoided both of them completely. Jasmine saw that this wasn't necessarily helping, so she kept with talking.

"It's almost nighttime Volkner—why are you out now?" she asked.

"I could ask you two the same thing."

"Well, we've been here for a while, right, Flint?"

Flint ignored her.

"Oh…well, what were you two doing?"

"Just…talking." 

"About what, Jazz?"

"You."

Flint whipped his head to her with a face that read "oh my Arceus, you better shut the hell up!"

"Uh, I mean…um…Oh, Flint, who cares? He would've figured it out anyways."

Volkner rolled his eyes playfully. "To tell you the truth, I've been out on the beach for a pretty damn long time. I knew you guys were talking about what happened. While Flint was talking to you, I was thinking about a lot. I wanted to tell you something, Flint…"

Flint turned to his friend. A smile was plastered on Volkner's face as he proceeded to tell his story.

"You see, after you…did what you did, I had a big problem…"

~Flash in Switched Perspective~

_Volkner ran into his Gym, heart racing. "Damn it, Flint!"_

_Volkner's friendship with Flint always seemed to have undertones of something more—he figured this out very late into his relationship with him. A lot of the other people who liked to gossip about the whereabouts and what-doings of famous trainers liked to speculate on this; Volkner had at first brushed off the implications about his sexuality. Eventually things got to a point where when he would hang out with Flint, there was something in the back of his head that had a hard time distinguishing the feeling of friendship from something different._

_Maybe it was all those little endearments they shared, as friends._

_It also could've been the sentimental value of their friendship as a whole._

_Regardless of these things rooted at friendship, Volkner knew exactly what all this accumulated into—_

_He had fallen in love—_

_And Flint not only confirmed these feelings, he reciprocated them—_

_And nothing made Volkner more relieved, or happier._

_However, since everything had come so quickly to him, as well as him trying to battle off these feelings, he unintentionally hurt the man who loved him back, and surely ruined any chances he had with him._

_After spending a long time calming down, Volkner dressed down and decided that a walk on the beach in the evening would help clear his cloudy mind. As he walked across the sand, he caught eye of an intrigued brunette girl and a depressed Ronald McDonald look-alike…_

~Flash-present~

Jasmine had wide, glossy eyes—she couldn't believe how perfectly the scenario played out for the two of them, and was excited about what Flint would now that Volkner had told his side of the story.

Flint blushed lightly, staring into his friend's blue eyes. "V—Volk… I can't believe it…"

Volkner smiled and inched closer to Flint, placing his arm over his shoulder.

"You…you really…"

"I do, Flint," Volkner was leaning in slowly, ready to kiss the man he loved.

"…think I look like Ronald McDonald?"

Volkner backed his face away from Flint, his romantic mood ruined. Jasmine laughed, happy that their friendship was rekindled.

"Flint. Shut the hell up, kiss me, and never talk ever again."

With a light heart, Flint kissed him softly. Volkner slid his arms around the redhead's waist, kissing back with more pressure. The soft shock of the kiss sent shivers all around the two—their bodies were warm and their minds were free of any worry or apprehension from earlier that day.

Volkner broke the kiss to bite lightly on Flint's lip—this was a different sort of shock to a different sort of soft spot Flint had. Just as the redhead had given the man access, the two heard a harsh breathing different from theirs. They turn to see Jasmine, blushing madly, fanning herself with her hand.

"…wow…"

"Oh! Crap, sorry, Jazz…we kinda forgot you were there…" Flint laughed, letting go of the blond man.

"Oh, no, you can go on!" Jasmine insisted.

The two men laughed. "Maybe later…" Flint suggested to Volkner, who considered this offer greatly. "Yeah, maybe."

Flint rested his head on Volkner's shoulder, and the three enjoyed each other's company as the sun set.

Volkner was probably happiest of the trio, knowing that everything wrong was better, now that he and Flint were back together.

~Verjy patmut'yuny~

**Author's Note: Shut up, you know you love the fluff. Well, hope you all liked it. I'm gonna get started on Song three later on today maybe. I have lotsa time and spaghetti, so I might finish another three songs before my next birthday. And what did you think? I like Ignitionshipping, I think it's cute. If you think so too, please tell me in my reviews! Critiques, please! However, no no NO FLAMES, please! Sometimes words hurt, too, just so that you know. But go ahead and review, and spread the Ignition (and Eliteunder) love!**


End file.
